Ichigo's Hole Three
16 Ichigo's Hole 03 Ichigo's POV We both turned our heads to look at the intruder. Standing in the doorway was Stark, having finally awakened from his nap. "Oi! I have him now!" Nnoitra snarled angrily, pulling me tight against him. I blushed at the possessive touch and at Stark's gaze that was currently roaming over my body. "Yes, you do. But the others are coming as well. I guess we'll have to share." Stark sighed and stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving mine. I blinked as what he said clicked into place. "What do you mean 'share'!" I shrieked and started to struggle violently in Nnoitra's grasp. "Guess I have no choice." Nnoitra murmured grumpily as his hand snuck around my back and slid to my bottom. I yelled out as three fingers were abruptly pushed into me and I clawed furiously at his chest. I could feel Stark moving behind me and then another finger as introduced. I inhaled sharply, wincing as I was stretched. It wasn't too bad…but when Stark added a second finger I cried out and tried to lift my hips away from the pain. "Hurts…" I mumbled, clutching Nnoitra's shoulders desperately. "Sh." Stark whispered in my ear, sliding his fingers out and shifting my body so that I was leaning against his chest. "Just breathe." His fingers were out, but Nnoitra was pushing in a fourth finger in, wiggling them around and brushing against my prostate. "Don't tense." Stark warned me, and that was all the warning I got before Nnoitra carefully added his thumb along with his fingers. I screamed, my nails digging into Stark's arm as I struggled against the pain. "If you relax you'll like it." Stark told me as he held me still and kissed the side of my neck. And that was how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra found us, Nnoitra with his fist inside of me and Stark trying to get me to calm down. They stared at each other for a whole two seconds before they were across the room and all four of them were bickering. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least. All of them were yelling about me and something about a hole, but I stopped paying attention when I finally got used to Nnoitra's hand being inside of me and it brushed against my prostate. I let out a low moan and the room suddenly went quiet. Stark shifted me slightly in his lap and pressed a kiss to me neck, sending sparks of pleasure through me. I opened my eyes to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow getting undressed, their eyes never leaving me as they stepped forward. I had seen both of them naked before, but with the position I was in it was intimidating to say the least. Grimmjow stepped forward with that damn grin of his and gripped my hair, tilting my head and bumping his erection against my lips. "Suck." He commanded. I opened my mouth, giving a half-hearted whimper as his engorged member pressed against my tongue and threatened to gag me. On my other side Ulquiorra stepped forward as well and I lifted a hand to pump him, smearing his pre cum over his hard dick. Nnoitra made a deep growling noise in the back of his throat and I shivered, glancing at him from the corner of my eye I could see him smiling at me smugly while he shifted his hand within me. I should count myself lucky that he wasn't actually balling his hand into a fist, but simply sliding his entire hand in and out of me with the digits grouped together. It still hurt, but it made the feeling so much more intense it made up for the pain. He slipped his hand out of me and I gasped around Grimmjow's dick, making him grunt. I made a pleasured sound in the back of my throat. Nnoitra shoved my legs up and lifted me slightly before grabbing his erection and positioning it at my entrance. I could feel Stark doing something as well, but it only occurred to me a second later what it was when two ''large, stiff dicks started pressing inside of my still-tight hole. I tensed and jerked my hands away from where I was pleasuring Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and clawed at the hands holding my hips. "Ah! No…" I whined and writhed as they continuously pushed inside of me. "It hurts! It's too much!" I pleaded and twisted in their grasp. Grimmjow stroked my hair and tilted my panting mouth up once again, sliding his salty organ inside my mouth. I made a muffled protest but shakily got to work sucking on him again to distract myself from the splitting pain. Ulquiorra had also moved forward once more and was bumping his leaking penis against my cheek, leaving a slimy strand of fluid from the tip to my face. I hurriedly returned my attention to it, but only managed a few strokes before Nnoitra and Stark began to move inside of me. I cried out, but Grimmjow didn't allow me to pull away this time. He pressed deeper into my mouth until tears streamed from the corner of my eyes from fighting my gag reflex. It still hurt to have both Nnoitra and Stark inside of me, but when they moved in alternating strokes, each time bumping my prostate, I felt such an enormous amount of pleasure. In, out. In, out. I concentrated on the movement while I sucked on Grimmjow's hard cock and pumped Ulquiorra's. Fuck, it was almost too much. "Yeah, you're good at sucking cock, aren't you Ichigo?" Grimmjow hissed, jerking his hips and nearly gagging me. "Mgh." I mumbled around his cock, my eyes wide as I stared up at him. He must have liked how it felt because he groaned and suddenly something bitter and slimy entered my mouth. I coughed and tried to spit it out but he forced his still-twitching penis deeper inside so I swallowed reflexively. "Swallow all of it." I did so quickly, making a face at the taste. And then Ulquiorra grabbed my head and jerked me around so I faced him. "Suck me." He demanded, his blunt penis nudging my lips. I looked up at him pleadingly but Stark pumped my erection and I gasped, allowing his cock entry to my mouth. "Ngh!" Stark and Nnoitra must have been holding back somewhat before because now they were fucking me so hard I was bouncing up and down from the very force of it. I moved with them a few times experimentally and was delighted to find that it felt good. Turning my head, I held Ulquiorra's hips and sucked him down while continuing the up-down movement on their humongous organs. Nnoitra shuddered and I felt his come spill into me, a very familiar sensation by now. He panted for a second, then kissed my neck sloppily and pulled out. I whimpered, feeling empty and incomplete even with Stark's large dick still pumping in and out of me. He pulled away with one last kiss, and then there was Grimmjow in his place. I swallowed thickly as I saw his crazy grin and erect penis from the corner of my eyes. He pressed my legs apart until my hips screamed in protest and nudged his erection against my winking hole with Stark still inside, fucking me just as hard as ever. "C'mon, go in." He cursed, pushing a little harder than purring as he slipped in. "You're still so fucking tight." "MH!" Grimmjow wasn't as long as Nnoitra, but he was a lot wider. I screamed around Ulquiorra's cock as Grimmjow's nails dug into my legs, slowly changing into his released form. My eyes grew wide and I jerked away from Ulquiorra despite his nails digging into my scalp. "Grimmjow, no! Don't change, please…I can't handle it right now." I whimpered. For a second he looked angry and I thought he was going to do it anyway, but then his nails retracted and his hair shortened. "Okay, anything for you Ichi." I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, but with no tongue. I didn't blame him, he probably didn't want to taste himself on me. Then Grimmjow was abruptly shoved away and Ulquiorra yanked me back to his cock, forcing me down until I gagged and tears sprung to my eyes. "Bastard!" Grimmjow hissed, glaring at the higher-ranking espada. "For once Grimmjow was right, you ''are ''good at felatio." "Who calls it that anymore?" Grimmjow snarled, then snapped his hips, making me arch in pleasure. Behind me I could hear Stark chuckling as his large hands caressed my back, rubbing slightly and helping to ease the tension and pain lingering there. My entire body spasmed as I felt a hand wrap around my erection. Glancing over as much as I could with a dick in my mouth, I saw Nnoitra grinning widely and pumping my leaking penis. "Ya like that Ichi?" "Uh-huh." I nodded and stared at him wide eyed while I continued to suck Ulquiorra, my jaw aching and tired. Swallowing the excess saliva threatening to leak out of the corner of my mouth, I tongued the slit in and cupped his balls. As much as I had started to enjoy the art of giving head, my jaw ached and I just wanted to enjoy the sensation of being screwed without having to work my mouth. My private wish was answered as Ulquiorra gave a dignified curse and spilled himself down my throat. Learning my lesson from Grimmjow, I swallowed his seed, noting the different taste. Ulquiorra pulled his limp member from between my lips and run a thumb over them before bending down and giving me a chaste kiss. "Very good." I could do nothing but blink in response as he finally let go and sat down on the bed, watching me intently. With my head finally able to straighten from the awkward position, I rested my forehead against Grimmjow's shoulder and whimpered as Nnoitra jerked me hard, his nail scraping my slit. "Yur so perfect Ichi." He whispered into my ear, resting his free arm around my shoulder. "Ya were made fur us, ya know." I turned bright red, making both Grimmjow and Nnoitra snicker and lick my sweaty skin. "Th-this fe-els so goood~…" I whined incoherently. "Please, I wanna come." "Shit, I'm close too." Grimmjow growled. "I'll come when you come." Stark murmured into my ear, kissing my neck tenderly before scraping his teeth along my neck. "Yes!" I arched my back and tightened around both of them as they both started to thrust at the same time mercilessly and Nnoitra's hand moved faster too. "Coming! I'm coming!" I sprayed my seed all over Nnoitra's hand and my and Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow cursed and slipped into his release for a few second as he also literally released. But I was too tired to care, and by now I was so relaxed the barbs barely even hurt. For a second the only movement was Stark's pistoning thrusts and then he slowed down too and added his semen to all of the fluid swimming inside of me. When they both pulled out I gasped, clenching my jaw in discomfort as I was suddenly left gaping with white and red fluid streaming out of my hole. Sweet kisses, both soft and rough pressed all over my body as I was lowered to the bed and gently cleaned up by Ulquiorra. I could feel my reiatsu working hard to heal my aches and pains and I knew that by morning I would hopefully be all better. Unfortunately it also meant I would be just as tight as before and I had no hope for getting used to this sort of abuse. But I love it. Extra: "Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as they were basking in the after glow. "Hm?" The small noise was all Ichigo could make at the moment. "Where's your hole?" Ichigo blinked sleepily as the other semes leaned forward curiously, eyes sweeping over Ichigo's prone body for the answer. "S'in my foot." "Huh?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion, gaping as Ichigo wiggled his right foot, all the movement he was capable of at the moment, to reveal that yes, his hole was in his foot. All of them stared. "What?" Ichigo managed to get out. All he wanted to do was sleep for a century and they were all keeping him awake. "I prefer your other hole." Stark stated simply and the others nodded in agreement. But Ichigo's hollow hole ''was ''cute. Even if it was in his foot. ---- '''The End '